


Make Me.

by sarinoxious



Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Firearm, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinoxious/pseuds/sarinoxious
Summary: This is based on the comic "Make me" by Cyanacity!Their blog: https://cyanacity.tumblr.comFirst page of the comic: https://cyanacity.tumblr.com/post/182302430867/page-1-of-a-mini-comic-series-make-me-centred





	Make Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the comic "Make me" by Cyanacity!  
> Their blog: https://cyanacity.tumblr.com  
> First page of the comic: https://cyanacity.tumblr.com/post/182302430867/page-1-of-a-mini-comic-series-make-me-centred

He’s woken by the intro to the 8 o’clock news. Huh, must’ve fallen asleep on the couch again. The warm taste of whiskey lingers on his tongue.

“After horrific events this evening, killing 8 and injuring many others, YouTube personality Chase Bro-”

“HEY!” 

“Dad! Daaaad!”

The loud high-pitched voices of his children drag him out of his dazed state, and he sighs as he fumbles for the remote. The TV gives a comic “zip” as it’s turned off. His cap sits on the coffee table in front of him, next to a nearly empty bottle of whiskey and a single glass, both stained with fingerprints. So that's why he fell asleep. He’d been drinking again. He leans forward to refill the glass when-

“Give that- Dad!”

He starts and turns to see his children come running down the stairs, shoving each other as Gray shoots Nerf darts at Penny. A smirk grows on his face as he takes in the familiar scene. They do this every time, he knows what to do.

“If you two stop fighting, I’ll show you something cooler than darts”

They immediately freeze in their steps, before running over to the couch, and lean over the back, eager to see what could be cooler than darts.

“What is it, a dog!?”

Hah, “Well, not that cool,” he reaches under the couch to grab the box, his children following his every move with excitement. “I wanted to play with you kids more, so… I got a Nerf gun!” he proclaims as he opens the box on his lap, showing the brightly coloured plastic gun and its matching little box of ammo.

His kids reel back a little. “That’s a very realistic nerf gun…” “Dad, um, I don’t-”

A laugh bubbles up as he takes the gun out of its packaging, its weight familiar in his hands, and loads it. “Am I too old?” he asks, still cheerful. They do this every time. He knows what to do.

“No! No, it’s not-” Penny laughs, but she’s nervous, and its frankly getting quite annoying.

“Then what.” He snaps. He tries to look them in the eye, but neither of them dares to look back, scared of what they’ll see.

They sit in suffocating silence for a while, until Grayson daringly breaks it. “Dad? Are you okay?”

Are you okay? Is he okay? What a stupid question! Of course he’s okay! Why wouldn’t he be? There’s nothing wrong! It’s just a game! Nothing to worry about, right? It’s all gonna be okay, it will all be okay, it has to be okay. He has to be okay.

“Of course.” Of course, he is okay. No, not convincing enough. 

“Of course I am.” Smile, then. Prove it. 

“You kids, always worrying about me.” He rises from the couch, the loaded gun in one hand. 

“It’s just games, you know that”. Penny and Gray seem to shy away from him, nervous and scared of the twist this night had taken. They should’ve seen it coming, really. It’s their fault, really. 

“Let me show you,” It’s not real, not really.

“Dad-” Penny’s frightened voice is cut off by a 

**BANG**.

And Gray drops to the floor, and the entire world pauses for a second, while the perfect shot echoes through the room. Bullseye. Right between the eyes. He never misses.

Penny’s scream pierces through the silence. Tears stream down her face and her lips tremble as she stammers lies, questions, prayers. She pulls Grayson's head onto her lap as if she truly believes she can save him, as if she doesn’t notice the fake blood gushing out of his skull, covering her hands, her lap, her shirt. She’s such a great actress, isn’t she? The raw emotion on her face, the way her voice changes as tears and snot fill every cavity in her pretty little skull. She begs for help from her dad with a cracked voice as if he can provide any. As if it’s not too late for the three of them. As if.

Chase ignores it all as he readies his gun again. One last “Dad-” falls over her lips, absolutely brimming with emotion, but Chase has grown immune to that by this point. Emotion won’t help them now. After all, it’s just pretend, it’s just an act. Grayson’s fine! They sure are great actors, aren’t they?

 **BANG**.

He has to laugh. He can’t help it. The vibration starts deep within him, bubbles up, takes over his lungs before he lets it all out. As if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever experienced. He drops the gun as he wheezes, bending over to support himself on his knees. He doesn’t even know what’s so funny. He just knows that it is. He’s afraid of what he’ll do instead.

“You guys are funny,” he says. As if they’re playing pretend. As if it’s not real, not really.

“You didn’t listen to me. I bet you do now.” As if they can still hear him. As if he’s expecting an answer.

“I know you’re tired from playing. You don’t have to act anymore,” his laugh dims to a chuckle. It’s all a joke, right? It’s not real, right? This can’t be right. Right?

“Wake up.” He softly nudges Penny’s body with the nose of his boot. “We’ll have a truce now. I’m not mad anymore.” Was he ever mad? No! Of course not! It was just a game! “I pro-” warm and viscous red liquid covers his hand as he shakes Penny’s shoulders. Was that- no, of course not! It wasn’t real! Not really! They were just playing pretend! It was fake blood! Fake! An elaborate practical joke! He knows how his kids love to prank each other. They’re such good actors. He should talk to Stacy about getting them in a drama class.

“Pen?” They are just playing pretend! “Gray?” They aren’t responding.

“Kids?” They are still. Too still. “Guys?” They aren’t breathing, or chuckling, or smiling.

Blood. Too much blood. Red, red, so red, crimson, scarlet, burgundy, sticky, warm, it feels so real, it smells so real, it looks so _real_.

No. Of course not. No, it isn’t real. No, he didn’t just- of course not, no, it couldn’t be! It’s all just a prank, a trick, a joke, they were playing pretend, it’s pretend! His gun is-

And as the blood drains from his kids, the colour drains from the room, and the bright plastic Nerf gun turns black and steel. He picks it up, and the cold metal feels so, so familiar in his blood-covered hands.

“I’m sorry,” he says, but they aren’t listening “I’m sorry,” he repeats. but they can’t hear him.

“I’m-,” he stammers, and he raises the gun to his chin. “I-” his fingers find the trigger, just like they had done before.

The door behind him opens, letting streetlight flush into the darkened room. How long had he been sitting there? 

Another broken voice, just like Penny’s, “Chase?”

Cold and alone, covered in blood and with a gun pressed to his chin, he looks up to his wi- the witness.


End file.
